


Crush

by FrozenMemories



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: David has a crush on Nick and he's more obvious than he thinks.Tumblr prompt: Nick/David and crush
Relationships: David Hodges/Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders & David Hodges
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks MK for the prompt ♡

“You know,” Greg said, leaning conspiratorially into David’s personal space. “You really got to get over your silly crush on Nick if you’re not planning to do anything about it.”

David’s heart beat frantically, panicked. How did Greg even know?

“You’re more than obvious,” Greg answered the question he hadn’t even asked.

“It’s not a crush,” he provided defensively, though he had to admit that even to his own ears it sounded weak. _It’s much more than that_ , his brain supplied and he pressed his lips together tightly in an effort to keep the thought from manifesting itself into speech.

Greg scoffed and rolled his eyes. “You sure about that?” he challenged.

David could feel anxiety creeping up his back, hot and prickling, spreading into his neck and cheeks.

If Greg knew then he’d no doubt run his mouth to everybody else at some point. Not that there was anything wrong with liking Nick, he was easy to like and goddamn attractive. But David was supposed to be beyond that. Crushes were for high school girls, not grown men.

Greg pulled a funny grimace and regarded him intently.

“What?” David snapped, “do you expect me to gratify that with a reply?”

Greg shrugged and looked back into the microscope, mumbling, “I just wanted to be helpful, I thought we were friends.”

David sighed and pushed him aside to take a look through the microscope himself, attempting to hide his face when he felt his words bubble out of him without permission.

“That’s nothing you can help me with.”

It was as much of an admission as he was willing to give but apparently it was exactly what Greg had been waiting for. He could feel the heat of Greg’s breath against his neck a second later, “What if I have _information_?”

With a doubtful expression David pulled back.

“What kind of information?”

Greg grinned and crossed his arms.

“I happen to know that he likes you, too.”

David huffed.

“Funny, Greg. But your timing is a little off. April fools is still three months away and your prank’s not even a good one.”

He meant to shove Greg out of his lab but the look on his face changed from amused to serious and there was just something that stirred a nagging sense of excitement in David.

“I’m not joking,” Greg said calmly, “I’m not at liberty to reveal my sources so don’t even ask but do us all a favor and think about it, okay?”

David swallowed, still not convinced. But he’d be thinking about it for sure, for days and weeks to come. How could he not, now that the thought had been planted in his head.

“Hey,” Greg called out gently as he exited the lab, “let me know if you decide to do something about it after all, maybe I can be helpful again.” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and winked.


End file.
